The Rock and Roll Blossom
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: The Akatsuki are a famous band but when Pein suggests to have a female emember in the band who would be better than our favourite blossom?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy here is my new story it's an Akasaku one. Well I hope you enjoy! The title sucks T_T.**

**The rock and roll blossom.**

"And now here is our favourite band the Akatsuki!" The crowd cheered as the band members came into the scene. First walked Deidara with a cocky smirk on his faces holding his SG 61 Reissue on his right hand. Deidara is the Lead-guitarist and singer of the Akatsuki. He has long blonde hair and blue eyes.

He was followed by the bassist Itachi Uchiha. He has long black hair in a long ponytail and onyx eyes. After him was the drummer his name is Hidan, he has silver hair and pink eyes.

Up next was Sasori the pianist. He has red hair and brown lazy eyes.

As all the members of the band were on stage, Deidara went to the mic ""Are you ready yeah?" the blonde haired boy cried to be replied by many cheers.

"I guess that means yeah! Let's rock on guys!" He exclaimed and he started singing the simple art of making you mine.

Deidara finished singingsmirking " Next is Last resort!" Hidan started singing together with Deidara.

After many songs it was finally the end of the concert "This is the last song for tonight and it's a special one .Itachi wrote the lyrics so beware it's gonna be dramatic and I mean really dramatic ."Deidara said and Itachi rolled his eyes and started singing.

_I wish I could be here when you needed me._

_I'm so sorry I couldn't._

_I was crying for my own mistakes._

_Your heart was broken._

_Tears falling from your onyx eyes._

_There is nothing I can do to help you…_

_I wish I could meet you for just one more time._

_But…but I can't travel back to time…_

_I just look at the lonely moon in the sky_

_And I remember your kind smile._

_And now here I am sitting all alone_

_Tears rolling in my cheeks_

_Wishing you were here to wipe them away._

_Wishing you were …here…_

"Thank ya everyone for being here together with us tonight!I hope you enjoyed it!" He winked at them "Cya in the next concert!"He waved and they left the stage.

"That was awesome yeah!"He exclaimed and the others nodded.

Their manager Pein approached them "That was a really good performance I have a suggestion for you." He said.

"What do you have in mind Leader-sama?"Itachi asked calling Pein by his nickname.

"I believe our band needs a female member so I suggest holding auditions tomorrow for the place of a female singer in the band."

"That actually seems like a good idea."Sasori replied his hand in his chin ,the others nodded agreeing with the red-haired.

"Alright it's decided wil hold auditions are all dismissed." They nodded and as they were returning to their homes they were thinking the same thing' What kind of girl could actually part of our band?'

**Well what do you think? In my opinion it was pretty good. Oh and the songs are the simple art of making you mine by blowsight and last resort by Papa roach. I don't own them or Naruto!And the last one it's a poem I wrote I hope it doesn't suck T_T.**

**Anyway please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here it is the second chapter of Rock and Roll Blossom! I hope you enjoy! Oh and I don't own Naruto!**

Sakura Haruno is a teenager girl that has pink hair and emerald eyes. Her biggest love is music so when her best friend Ino saw that the Akatsuki one of her favourite band was holding audition she immediately told her friend about it.

Ino dialed the number of Sakura's phone.

"Hello." Sakura replied.

"Hey forehead! Guess what I just found out?"Ino said to her friend with cheerfulness.

"The mall is having a sale?" The pink-haired girl asked.

"No by that would have been awesome !Anyway the Akatsuki are holding audition to recruit a new member!" Ino exclaimed.

"And why does that concern me exactly Ino-pig?" Sakura said at her friend who gasped.

"Of course it concerns you!You have really beautiful singing voice!You should defiantly try out for this!"

"Ino-pig I don't w-"Before she could finish what she was saying she was interrupted by the talkative blonde.

"Look Forehead if you don't try out for this I'm gonna kill you."She threatened her friend with a dangerous voice.

Sakura sighed "Ok ,ok I will do it."She decided finally.

"Great!Now you have to come over by my house to decide what clothes you should wear,make up ,how should you do your hair and all!I'm waiting you!" The energetic blonde said and hung up.

After of many hours choosing the best outfit for Sakura the result was the best it could have Favourite Cherry Blossom was wearing a beautiful pink dress with a black lace and black hair was in twin pig-tails she looked really stunning.

She finally returned home and started practicing the song she was gonna sing.

It was time for auditions many girls were in there and Sakura felt that she would defiantly completely lost her she saw Karin a completely bitch that was always teasing her when she was suddenly felt really angry.

'I'm gonna win and I wanna see her face when she realizes that she lost.'An evil grin appeared in Sakura's lips.

**Meanwhile**

The Akatsuki so many girls but none of them didn't impressed them until she they saw her one thing was one their minds 'She looks stunning.'

Itachi cleared his throat and said "What's your name?And what are you gonna sing for us?"He asked.

"My name is Sakura Haruno ." She introduced herself "and I'm gonna sing you the song Unmovable . "She replied and after a nod from Itachi she started singing.

_Unmoveable_

_Walking around_

_Lead on my feet_

_I can't move_

_Feeling so numb_

_Nothing affects_

_Me at all_

_Can't help but gaze into your eyes_

_And feel nothing of the old spark_

_I'm unmoveable, standing alone_

_On my hard pillar of stone_

_I feel_

_Nothing_

_My senses cut_

_All that I know_

_Fades to grey_

_Are you real_

_Or a forgot-_

_-ten dream_

_Can't help but grasp your loving hand_

_And feel nothing but iciness _

_I'm unmoveable, standing alone_

_On my hard pillar of stone_

_I feel_

_Nothing_

_I didn't want this to end_

_But I don't think I could've_

_Stopped it_

_I want my senses back soon_

_Before I disappear into_

_The dark_

_No I don't wanna stop loving you_

_But I can't_

_Help it_

_I'm unmoveable, standing alone_

_On my hard pillar of stone_

_I feel_

_Nothing_

_Nothing_

_Nothing at all_

_Oh nothing_

When she was finished she looked at them nervoiusly and saw them having shocked expressions well all of them expect Itachi ,Sasori and Pein who had slightly widen eyes.

'Was I that bad?'She thought.

Then suddenly Deidara smiled and looked at the others "I belive we choose who we want to join hm?"He questioned everyone nodded.

"Sakura Haruno you are officially a member of The Akatsuki m!Congrulations yeah!" The blonde haired boy announced at the shocked Blossom.

'I won?' She wondered still shocked that they chose her of all of people.

"**Fuck yeah Shannaro!" Inner Sakura exclaimed.**

Then Itachi's voice brought her back to earth "Haruno-san we will meet you here at 7 pm don't be are dismissed."He said and she bowed and left ready to tell her friends the news.

**I finished yay!I hope you like it!Oh the song was written by Good boy-chan who I thank very much for helping me!Arigato!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto only the second song and the plot.**

Sakura nodded and left. She immediately called Ino.

"You won't believe it Ino-pig! I won!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"That's awesome! Congrualtions Forehead! I know you could do it! That calls for a sleepover! I will call Hinata and Tenten .We will meet at my house at one hour! You have to tell me which was the hottest of them! I'll see ya!" Ino replied and hung up.

Sakura chuckled 'Classic Ino-pig thinking about boys all the time.'

Soon time passed and it was time for the sleepover.

Sakura knocked Ino's door that the blonde opened it enthusiasm "Hello Forehead! Come inside Hinata and Tenten are already in!" Ino said and grabbed her hand and led her in her room.

"Sakura-chan!Congrulations!" Tenten said and hugged her pink haired friend.

"Thanks Ten! I'm really happy too!" Sakura hugged her back.

"S-Sakura-chan I-I'm really h-happy f-or you." The shy Hyuga shuttered.

Sakura smiled at her "Thank you Hinata-chan."

"Now that we finished with the Congregations tell me which was the hottest!" Ino interrupted and all the other girl's sweatdroped "Ino…"

"Come on Forehead tell me!" Ino whined.

Sakura sighed "Ok , ok well all of them were hot but the ones that I liked the most were Deidara-san, Itachi-san and Sasori-san." She replied blushing slightly.

Ino smirked "Forehead is blushing."

"I'm not!" Complained Sakura, not meeting her friend's eyes.

Tenten chuckled and Hinata smiled at their friend's behavior.

"Come on let's watch scary movies!" Tenten suggested.

"Sure!" Exclaimed the others.

**The next day.**

Sakura woke up and yawned 'What time is it?' Her eyes widened.

"Damnit! I'm gonna be late!" She cursed and wore her clothes, did her hair as quick as she could and grabbed her bass.

Soon she was at the meeting place but none was there.

"You are here early hm." A familiar voice said and Sakura turned to be faced with Deidara and the rest of the band.

She blinked 'Early…" Then her eyes widened in realization and buried her fist in hand 'Damn that pig!'

" Haruno-san right?" An orange haired man said.

She nodded.

"I believe that we should properly introduce ourselves. I'm Pein and I'm the manager of the band." He introduced himself and nodded.

"Name Hidan. You look nice for a bitch!" He winked at her and groped her ass.

Sakura punched in the jaw angrily "You perv!" Hidan was thrown several meters away making the others snicker from her reaction.

"Damn that hurt bitch." Hidan murmured

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. Pleased to meet you." Itachi kindly said.

"Sasori no Akasuna." The red haired guitarist replied.

"My name is Deidara Iwa un! Nice to meet ya hm!" Deidara winked at her making her blush slightly.

"The rest members of the band aren't here today but you will meet them soon." Pein said.

"Sakura-chan we are working a new song hm! Wanna give it a try un?" Deidara asked her.

"Sure."

They went to their stage and started playing their instruments.

Then Deidara started singing

_Girl with the Blue Rose_

_Hidden notes_

_Secret whispers_

_Childhood memories_

_I remember_

_Oh I love_

_The girl with the blue rose_

_Oh I love_

_The girl with the blue rose_

_Oh I love _

_The girl with the blue rose_

_She's the one for me_

_Friends for years_

_I loved you with_

_All of my heart_

_So come with me_

_Oh I love_

_The girl with the blue rose_

_Oh I love_

_The girl with the blue rose_

_Oh I love _

_The girl with the blue rose_

_She's the one for me_

_Can't stand another second _

_Away from you_

_Through thick and thin _

_You've been there_

_At my side_

_Can't ever forget you_

_And what you've done for me_

_So love me here tonight_

_Oh I love_

_The girl with the blue rose_

_Oh I love_

_The girl with the blue rose_

_Oh I love _

_The girl with the blue rose_

_She's the one for me_

_She is the one for me_

He finished singing "What do you think un?"He asked the pink haired.

"It was awesome!" Sakura exclaimed smiling.

He smiled at her "now you will sing a duet with Itachi hm ok?' She nodded.

The sound of bass and guitar filled the air

Itachi –_Sakura_

If my tears could reach you

I wouldn't have been so miserable.

But there is nothing I can do

Because I'm all alone

And I cry as I hear your voice from faraway

_Calling me, calling me_

_I try to touch you_

_But it's impossible_

_You are fading away_

_You don't belong here in this world anymore_

Can you hear my heartbeat slowing down?

Can you feel my pain?

Can you cure my illness?

Can you help me?

Maybe you could but not anymore

Because you have left

Leaving me alone

_With my pain and sadness_

_You have left me here shattered_

_Into small pieces to become a puzzle_

_That a kid will complete_

And then piece by piece

I will live again

I will be able to feel, to see

To love and then there you will be

Smiling at me

_As I walk towards you a demon appears before me_

_My eyes close and I feel hopeless_

_And useless as the dark_

_Doesn't disappear_

_And now desperate I'm on my knees_

_Begging please_

_Let me live and meet him again_

The demon only laughs and then kills me

The last thing I see is your smile

Making me feel happy for one last time

Goodbye you whisper but I can't hear it

No not anymore….

Sakura and Itachi finished singing and smiled.

"Ok then now we finished with the songs un! It's time for party un!" Deidara grinned and held Sakura's hand making her blush and led her to the garden.

Then suddenly fireworks appeared in the sky and that was when the party started.

**I hope you like it! The first song is written by Good boy-chan and the second one is by me .Oh and I wish everyone Happy new year! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura opened her eyes feeling dizzy 'Ugh what happened last night?I don't remember anything.' Then she noticed that she was surrounded by sleeping guys and actually sexy sleeping guys and did I mention shirtless?

She was ready to scream when someone woke up and put his hand on her mouth and glared at her"Shut up,will you?"

Sakura turned to face Sasori who was holding his head that was in pain "Damn that hurts." He muttered.

"Sasori-san!"She called him to get his attention "Would you please tell me what happened last night?" and in her head she added 'I hope nothing dirty.'

Sasori sighed annoyed and muttered "That is all that idiot's Deidara fault." And he looked at her boringly "You remember that you sang some songs with us alright?"

Sakura nodded slowly.

"Well after that.."Sasori started explaining.

"_Come on guys!Let's have some fun un!" Deidara exclaimed happily._

"_What you mean by the word fun brat is not a good thing for sure."The red haired replied annoyed._

"_Shut up,Danna un!I mean let's play a game un!" Deidara said._

"_Like what?"Itachi questioned calmly._

_Deidara grinned mischievously "Truth or dare un."_

_Sakura eyes widened 'No!Not that!'_

"_I'm in you fucking Barbie!"Hidan exclaimed and then saw Sakura's reaction and smirked"What is it bitch?Are you fucking afraid?What a fucking coward!" Hidan started laughing._

_Sakura eyes twitched and then she answered to his questions __**"You are on you bastard!"**_

_Itachi sighed and shook his head "Leader-sama I will take part in it just to keep them in control."_

_Pein nodded "I will too."_

_The only one who hadn't said yes was Sasori and everyone looked at him "No way in hell."He just said glaring at them._

"_Oh yes in hell un!"Deidara replied "Or else I will tell them about __**that time**__ un."He said smirking._

"_Damn it allI'm in."Sasori muttered._

_Deidara grinned and thought "Ha!Blackmail always works un!"_

_Then the other members of the band made their appearance "Yo guys!" A blue dude exclaimed._

'_This guy is blue?It looks creepy.'Sakura thought and raised an eyebrow._

"_Hello Kisame!"The others said and Kisame looked at Sakura"Who is that?"_

"_Oh she is the new member of the band Sakura Haruno un!"The blondie introduced her happily wrapping an arm around her neck that mae Sakura blush slightly "Um can you let me go?"He nodded and then the blue dude grinned at her"Nice to meet is Kisame."_

_Sakura nodded"Likewise.I'm Sakura Haruno."_

_Then a cough was heard "I'm here too you know."A blue haired girl said._

"_Oh sorry Konan un."_

"_ Sakura-san nice to meet you!I'm Konan." She introduced herself._

_Sakura smiled at her"I'm Sakura to meet you."_

"_So what are you doing here un?"Deidara asked._

"_What we are part of the band too you know."Kisame replied annoyed._

"_Um what are you exactly doing in the band?"Sakura asked confused._

"_Oh Kisame makes our videoclips and Konan our clothes."Itachi explained at her._

"_Oh."_

"_Anyway wanna play truth or dare with us un?"You can guess who said that can't you?_

_They shrugged"Sure."_

"_Alright everyone sit down!"Pein exclaimed and they obeyed._

_Silence._

"_So…who wanna go first?" Sasori said what everyone was thinking at that moment._

_Everyone frowned and all of them shouted at once"Kisame(un)!"_

"_Why the hell me?" Kisame exclaimed anime tears running down his face._

_The shark-man sighed and Deidara grinned "Soo Kisame truth or dare un?"He asked him._

_He thought for a minute and hesitantly said"Dare."_

_Deidara's face lit up and he grinned evilly and whispered something inSakura's ear and she chuckled though Kisame couldn't pick up her reply, she really seemed amused._

_Kisame gulped'Uh oh this is not good.' He thought praying to God to show mercy to our poor blue friend when he got no response he prayed to Jashin and from afar you could hear Hidan crying"Yes this way Kisame!Pray to Jashin!" __Note the only reason Hidan didn't curse was because he was talking about you think it was for some other reason?Nah no way.._

Kisame was brought back to earth by Deidara's voice"I dare you run around outside screaming "I am woman, hear me roar!And I'm blue too yeah!"

_Kisame raised an eyebrow "Is that all?"_

"_No you have to wear a bra and run around the neighborhood to say it yeah."Sakura added happily. _

_Kisame eyes widened"NOOOOOOO!"He screamed his face in his hands(You know like that painting?)_

"_Yes!"The duo exclaimed grinning up to him._

_All the Akatsuki went outside to the neighborhood at once ,somehow Kisame found a bra and started running around in Konoha screaming ""I am woman, hear me roar!And I'm blue too!" gaining many weird stares from the passengers_

_Then a kid asked"Mum?Why is that blue dude running with a bra on his face?"_

_His mum's eyes widened and run to Kisame and started hitting him with her shopping bag "What-smack-are-smack-are you doing!You idotic creature!"She started hitting him even more then Kisame muttered"I want my mummy!"_

_All the Akatsuki members along with Sakura laughed at poor's Kisame misery._

_Sakura and Deidara were ready to cry from all the ,Itachi and Pein had a smirk on their faces._

"_That was awesome!"Sakura exclaimed laughing even more._

"_Yeah un!Especially that part with the mummy yeah!"Deidara added._

_Kisame's eyebrow twitched dangeriously and he grinned "truth or Dare Deidara?"He asked the blonde artist who was still smiling but the smile faded from his face when he looked at Kisame "Um truth un?"_

"_Alright then!If you were a girl who would you date from this room?And yes it has to be a boy."Kisame finished._

_Deidara was death glaring at Kisame making a mental note to kill the bastard later._

_Everyone was looking at the blonde making him nervous._

"_Uh I don't know Sasori-no-danna yeah?"He said that moment Konan squealed happily and smiled like a fan girl._

"_Ha!I always knew you had a thing for Sasori!"Kisame exclaimed grinning._

"_Shut up you blue bastard un."Deidara cursed._

_Itachi just blinked._

_Deidara glanced back only to be met with Sasori's very intense death shivered slightly because of the cold killing aura that was coming from his Danna._

"_Sasori-no-danna?" He managed to say._

_Sasori in a second Sasori was in front of him and he said without any emotion "Brat you are dead."_

_Deidara started running around screaming"Don't kill me!" With tears in his eyes._

_Sasori chased after him "Shut up!"_

"_Um can I ask something how much time will they continue do that?"Sakura asked._

"_About 10 minutes."Itachi said bored._

_Sasori punched the poor blondie._

"_Ouch that hurt un!"Deidara exclaimed._

_Sasori smirked at him"Then it served it purpose."He said as he returned to the others._

"_Sasori-no-Danna!"Deidara cried with anime tears"You are so mean un."_

_Deidara stood up slowly and reached the others with bruises all over him._

"_Alright…"Pein said slowly"Let's continue."_

"_I will go now."Konan said "Itachi truth or Dare."_

"_Dare."He answered simply._

"_I know!You have to sing "I'm a superstar"while wearing weasel suit!"Konan finished smiling._

_Itachi looked at her with a face that screamed "WTF?"_

_And everyone else was laughing their heads off imagining Itachi doing that._

"_I refuse."Itachi said angrily._

"_You can' 's a dare."Konan replied grinning at him._

_Itachi sighed and shook his left some minutes he returned wearing a weasel outfit._

"_OMG!"Sakura exclaimed and started taking photos of him._

_Itachi's eye twitched "Sakura-san stop it."  
>She pouted"Boo boo you are not fun at all!"Then she grinned "Now get to the good part!"<em>

_Itachi death glared at everyone"I hate you all."He said and started singing and dancing._

Deidara was recording this.

_After some minutes he finally finished and everyone started laughing like crazy with tears in their eyes._

"_OMFG!That was so funny!"Sakura managed to say after all the laughing.  
>"Forget this happened."Itachi said with a voice that it ended the matter here.<em>

_Deidara grinned "Why should I?It's good blackmail material!I should show this to your idiotic brother Sasuke yeah!"_

_Itachi's eyes widened for a moment then he hissed __**"Don't you dare."**_

_Deidara didn't say anything._

_And Sakura started imaging the scene._

_Mini trip to the future._

_"Hey Sasuke-kun!I wanna show you something!"Sakura exclaimed and hugged her friend._

_"Let me go!What do you want?"Sasuke glared at her irritated._

_She let go of him and led him to the living room that she had put a video inside._

_"Just watch this."She said and started the video._

_Sasuke looked at the screen thinking"WTF?"_

_He slowly left to return to his room in the way he met Itachi and looked at him "I just lost all the respect I held for you."And he left._

_Itachi blinked then his eyes widened realization "Sakura!"_

_Outside Sakura giggled._

_End_

_**Alright!That was the 4**__**th**__** chapter of Rock and roll blossom!Sorry if Sakura seems too familiar with everyone but that was the only way that I could write the chapter. I don't own anything!Do you want to know what will happen next?Then please review!Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_._


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright it's my turn next!So Pein-san truth or dare?" Sakura questioned the orange haired manager.

"Dare."He said emotionlessly.

Sakura smirked.

Everyone waited for Sakura to announce the dare.

All of them were thinking 'Come on!Tell us already!'

She opened her eyes and then"I dare you to get to your legs and purr like a cat to all the members of the Akatsuki that are here."Sakura said finally.

A snort of laughter came from Kisame's lips at the image of their Leader doing something like this "I'm sorry!"he managed to say between the laughs.

Said Leader just stared at the one who dared him with a pair of emotionless eyes and a blank face.

The pink haired girl smirked "What?Aren't you gonna do it?The great Leader of the Akatsuki will lose to a little dare like this?"She questioned.

Pein stood up and his eyes twitched and looked at her "You will die soon enough by the hands of God."He warned her.

She waved it like it was nothing "Yeah,yeah just get on with it!I wanna see this!"She exclaimed smiling at him.

Then Pein did just what she had just got in a stance of a cat and rubbed himself against Konan's legs purring.

"Well,well at least we know who he prefers to this with."Sasori voiced his thoughts aloud and chuckled.

The comment made the poor Konan and Pein blush crimson.

Then the rest members of the Akatsuki started laughing like mad men.

"Oh My God!That was so funny!"Sakura exclaimed.

Pein stood up and death glared at her with fury then in a sweet voice(imagine Pein with a sweet voice wow..)he said 'Sakura-san truth or dare?"

"I'm not going to back down!Dare!"

Pein smirked "You have to kiss all the members of the Akatsuki except me and Konan on the in the end you must tell us which was a better kisser."Pein congrulated(sup?) himself mentally that just was the best idea he could come up with.

Sakura looked at him blushing with a shocked look on her face "W-What –d-did y-you j-just said Leader-sama?I must heard wrong!"She said laughing nerviously.

"I'm sorry."'Not at all.' He added in his head "But you heard me come on you aren't gonna chicken out right?"He said smugly turning her own words against her.

She cursed under her breath "Damn that bastard."She muttered.

"Did you say something Sakura-san?"The Leader asked coldy.

"No."Sakura was beyond pissed but she sighed "Well let's start with the worst."She approached Hidan.

"Anyway Sakura just get on with this,will you?"Sasori said getting impatient.

She raised a questioning eyebrow at him but shrugged it off"Well let's start with the worst."She said as she started walking then she suddenly stopped "Um do I have to kiss Zetsu and Tobi too?"She asked confused.

Pein rolled his eyes "No just go now."

"Oh."was the only response he got.

The Haruno's eye twitched and called "Hidan."

The silver haired drummer saw her and grinned "Well,well here is the the fuck do you want you freaking slut?"He asked smirking at her.

She looked away annoyed "It's about a dare."

"Oh?"

"I have to fucking kiss you."She spit the worlds like it was poison in her moth Hidan grinned "I fucking like this dare!So let's just get done with it sweetie."He called and moved closer to her.

"Now babe don't be afraid."Hidan said with confidence as he pinned her to a wall.

Sakura glared at him"You are going to regret this."She just said.

Hidan smirked and with one move he claimed her lips and kissed her hard.

After some seconds Sakurapushed him away angrily "That's enough!"

His smirk grew wider "You can't deny it that you didn't enjoyed babe."He winked at her and left her alone.

Sakura turned white "I need some mouthwash quickly!"She said and run to wash her mouth eagerly.

After some time she returned to the spot the game was.

"Sorry just need to get this out of my lips."She said with a disguisted face.

She looked at her friend "Dei?Is something the matter?" That was fuming.

He forced himself to smile at her "No 't worry about it un."He replied comletly jealous..

"Oh alright then!"She said oblivious to his jealousy.

"Um so who is next?"Sakura asked.

"He is."He pointed to Sasori.

" 's get on with this."Sasori got closer to her and kissed her impatiently.

Sakura's eyes widened at this and when he pulled away she was blushing heavily.

Sasori smirked slightly "It seems it's already decided."He commented and went back to his sit.

"If it's alright with you Sakura-san I'll go next."Itachi said with serious voice.

Kisame chuckled "Impatient aren't we Itachi-san?"

The uchiha just glared at him and looked at Sakura "Forgive me for this."And he leaned closer he caressed her cheek and put his lips on her own.

The kiss was sweet and short but it made Sakura feel like heaven.

When he let go he whispered in her ear "Sorry for this but you seemed enjoy it."And he left.

"Now it's my turn un!"Exclaimed the blondie.

He kissed her with passion and she had an urge to wrap her arms around his neck but he ended the kiss before she could.

She was blushing isn't everyday that you get kissed by 3 hot guys.

"So who won?"Pein asked her.

"The one who won is…"

**Cliff!~**

**Sorry if it isn't good I was in hurry!~**

**Please review!~**


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone without realizing was holding their breath waiting for the pink haired member's answer on this so important question.

'It's gonna be me for sure yeah!'Deidara thought smirking with confidence.

'Don't keep me waiting,my me already.' A certain red haired thought and then blushed slightly 'Wait when did I started calling her my doll?'A sigh escaped from his lips.

Itachi didn't really care but he too was waiting eagerly for the answer.

Sakura then started saying in a very serious voice "The best kisser from the three of you was…" She let a dramatic silence for a while then smiled cutely and winked at Deidara,Sasori and Itachi.

"No one!~!All of you sucked at kissing!" She said happily.

All the Akatsuki was staring at her with wide eyes and three of them were blushing who?

That's right the red haired guitarist along with the prince-like Uchiha and the cute blonde singer.

Silence.

Sakura's lips were twitching but she couldn't hold it anymore and let it laugh echoed in the once silent room.

She was clutching her sides from laughing so hard and small tears were on her eyes.

Soon Kisame joined her laughter and everyone was laughing happily.

After they managed to calm down Deidara pouted and whined bearing his face on Sakura's shoulder and said "Come on Sakura-chan yeah!Tell them I'm the winner un!~"He said while pointing at the other two who were glaring at him.

Thinking something along the lines 'That brat how dare he to touch my doll?' And 'Sakura-san please don't choose him…because I will hate myself forever if I lose to him.'

You know who is thinking what,right?

Sakura then blinked cutely and put her hand on her lips and glanced at them "I'm not sure…could I rank them please?"She begged with puppy dog eyes.

They agreed within a Konan who scoffed and muttered 'Idiots,you fall too easily to a girl's charm.'

The pink haired singer then smirked slightly as she saw how easily she had them completely controlled and drank a little from her drink and replied "Well about Sasori-san…"She went closer to him and winked whispering in his ear "I will give you 9." Making said man blush slightly.

Then she moved to Deidara and gave him a peck on his cheek and as he could feel her breath on his face she whispered "9.5 for you."He was blushing hotly.

And pulled away from him and went to Itachi and sit on his lap and closed the distance from their faces and if she leaned a bit closer she would kiss him.

Then she giggled and said "10 for Itachi-san~!" Poor man's ears were red from embarrassment.

Sakura went and sat next to Konan and whispered blinking cutely looking at the three who were standing completely frozen "Did I tease them too much?"With a so innocent look on her face.

Konan smirked at her and answered with a giggle "No you didn't but be sure that you will have 3 boys on your mark."

Sakura laughed and a cool idea passed from her mind "Hey let's play another game!" She exclaimed happily.

Kisame looked at her interested "What you have in mind pinkie?"He questioned grinning at her.

The haruno's eye twitched dangerously at the nickname he gave her but smiled at them.

"It's called 'A song for me,him and you." She said "The basic idea is this:

"Everyone will write their names on a small paper and put it inside this hat."She pointed at the hat she was holding and winked "But don't be surprised if someone you don't expect is picked up ok?"

"Then someone will pick a paper and will have to sing a song for the person he does that sound?"Sakura asked them as she finished explaining.

Deidara who had forgotten of his embarrassment already moved to her side and wrapped an arm around her neck and winked at her "I like it un!I'm in yeah!"

Kisame grinned even more "Well,well this kitten has some interesting ideas I have to admit it.I will play."

One by one the members of the Akatsuki were convinced to play the game the last one who continued to refuse stubbornly was no one else but Uchiha Itachi.

"Come on Itachi-san!You know it will be fun!"Kisame said trying to convince his friend in accepting to play.

"I said no and I mean it."Itachi said coldly with a voice that wouldn't stand any objection.

"But un!"The blondie exclaimed.

Konan then had an idea and leaned to whisper to Sakura something and they giggled together.

Itachi was standing stubbornly looking away from them when he heard a cute voice calling his name "Itachi-san?" He turned to face Sakura with puppy dog eyes looking at him as if ready to cry and she said "Please Itachi-san for me?" She blinked and titled her head cutely at him making the Uchiha blush slightly and sigh.

"Ok I will play.."He decided in the end.

And Sakura grinned at him "Really Itachi-san?Thank you!"And she hugged him.

Poor Itachi was blushing once again and everyone but those two snickered slightly at him.

Then as Sakura had instructed everyone wrote their names and placed them inside the hat that she was holding.

"So who will go first then?" Sakura questioned looking at them.

Her question was met with silence thought so she smiled at the red haired guy that was next to her "Sasori-san will you do the honor to start the game please?"

Sasori rolled his eyes but shrugged and picked a small paper from the hat and unfolded it and he glare at it.

Then he put his hand on his temple and sighed muttering "It just had to be him ,didn't it?"

Louder he said "This is going to be very short and it will suck so yeah..let's just finish with the damn thing."

Everyone nodded and Sasori took his acoustic guitar that was nearby and started playing a random happy tune that came in his mind.

He started singing "When I met that guy only two words came up on my soon enough I found out that he is actually nice in his own weird way."He played some more notes.

"He was the happy go lucky kid who will forget his homework and started wailing at was smiling all the time running around with his guitar on his side."

"No one would expect that he will turn to someone that I will trust but come on what I can say I need to find a friend too at last."

"Blonde hair blue eyes that's two signs of runs around like the idiot he laughing like a fool and glaring at me."

"His name starts with D and ends with is he I daresay?"

"Deidara is his name."

Then he finished singing and looked was looking at him with wide eyes.

"What?"He asked annoyed.

They smiled "Nothing!"

Sasori sighs and mutters "Damn I knew this would suck."

THE END

Dadan!So Itachi was the winner!~!Yay!~


	7. Chapter 7 My my weaselchan!

**Everyone I'm here!Thank you so much for all the alerts,favs and reviews!I was so happy when I received them!**

** I hope that you enjoy the next chapter even though it is small!**

**Oh and one last thing!I don't own the song that Kisame sang in that bar and Naruto!**

**Let's start now!**

Still grinning Deidara asked "So who is going after Sasori no Danna un?"

When no one dared to speak a person sighed and volunteered "I will go." He said everyone turned to face Kisame and blinked.

"What?I'm not that bad at singing you know!"The blue haired guy said annoyed.

Sasori rolled his eyes "Face it Kisame you suck at singing."He stated calmly.

Kisame raised an eyebrow at him "And how exactly would you know that?"He questioned the red haired.

He smirked "Well we-Deidara,I and you went to a bar course I was dragged along but that stupid blonde."He motioned to his friend who gave a shout of "Hey I'm not stupid yeah!"

"Shut then you got completely drank and started singing."His smirk grew "Guess what song?"

Everyone expect Itachi and Pein raised an eyebrow on that wondering how bad what could Kisame sang be that bad.

"It was a song called single ladies if I remember singing nearly made me want to kill you and then imagine how disguisted I was when I saw you doing the dance from the video clip." He explained and shuddered at the thought "That was creepy."

Kisame blushed slightly with embarresment and anger at the same time as all his friends expect you know who that chuckled only so slightly was laughing at the ridiculous thing that the blue guy had done.

Sakura grinned "Wow fishy-chan who would know that you enjoyed Beyoncé that much?"She teased him earning a glare from the man.

"I wish I remember that hm!"Deidara said getting one hit on his head by no other than Sasori.

"Of course you don't remember you had actually passed out from drinking too I had to drag you annoying."Sasori explained his eyes twitching as he remembered that night.

"Oh little De can't hold his alcohol?Aww poor boy."Kisame teased him.

The blonde glared "Shut up yeah!I will go next to save our ears from dying un."He announced and picked a small paper.

His eyes twitched dangeriously at the name "Great just great yeah."He muttered to himself while shaking his head.

He took a deep breath and started singing almost rapping.

"Here comes the story!

There is that lonely and mysterious guy that gets in my nerves!

Acting all cool and does he think he is?

Him kind?!What a laugh!

He is just liar in disguise!

He is the red eyed demon of our school.

And the badass of our band or so he think he is?

Wonder who?Only two clues!

Likes books and singing!He is the only one from us who likes it?

Now I gave him a nickname that fits him hell a lot!

Weasel-chan say hello!"

Everyone cracked up at the last line of his song and started laughing hard.

Deidara grinned "Who is it un?"

"Itachi!"All said with one voice expect that the man himself who was death glaring at Deidara for the ridiculous name that he was called by.

"Weasel-chan!i FUCKING LOVE THAT NICKNAME!"Hidan exclaimed as he entered to the room hitting the wall from laughing so hard.

The black haired man couldn't stand it anymore and with a swift kick and death glare he sent Hidan to the wall.

He looked at everyone else who was in the room "Call me that you are ?"He said his voice dangerously calm but his words were dripping with poison.

"Yes Itachi-sama!"They almost squeaked.

Sakura hid behind Deidara and Sasori "Itachi-san is scary!"She said.

Deidara grinned at her "Don't worry I will protect you from the demon yeah!"he exclaimed trying to comfort her.

A cold aura appeared behind him "Who did you call demon Deidara-san?"The dark voice asked scaring the poor blonde boy who jumped at the sound and turned to face Itachi.

He laughed nervously " No one yeah!I was taling about a new movie hm!"He lied.

His friend raised an eyebrow at this but let it go.

"Anyway Itachi-san!"Sakura who was not afraid of him said "Why don't you go now then?"She suggested smiling at him sweetly.

He sighed and approached the hat "Alright I …suppose."

He picked up a paper and blinked only slightly.

He sighed and massaged his temple while muttering "I'm going to regret this."

_The end_

**I hope it was good!Deidara's song sucked big time but I loved the last line "Weasel-chan say hello!" LOL XD**

**Heh any guesses to whom weasel-chan got?**

**Itachi:Do not call me that.**

**Eh why?! I like it ,anyway please review!**


End file.
